


One Last Surprise

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Happy Birthday Ryuji Sakamoto 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Idiots in Love, Jock Straps, Kissing, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Love, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Akira has one last present up his sleeve for Ryuji. Or rather, up his pants.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Happy Birthday Ryuji Sakamoto 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	One Last Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to include a smut of these two. I'm sorry. I love them both and they deserve each other.
> 
> Think of this part as extra/bonus scene if you aren't into smut. You can decide if Akira pulls through with this or just leave it at the last part.

Ryuji placed his present on Akira’s nightstand next to his fake glasses (he still can’t believe that he wears that). He’ll be sure to wear it tomorrow. He texted his mom that Akira came back and that he’ll be staying over. His mom was overjoyed to hear that his boyfriend came to see him on his birthday. Ryuji will make sure to have Akira come over and have him tell the full story.

“Seriously, thank you Aki.” He sits next to his boyfriend on the bed, like they used to. “This has been one of the best birthdays I’ve had.”

“Glad to hear that.” He smiles back and rests his head on his shoulder.

Akira knows he’s going back to Shujin tomorrow (unfortunately, not in the same class as Ryuji and Ann since he transferred mid semester) so the two of them have to go to bed. But, there was still time before they had to actually sleep. If Ryuji is up for it, then maybe…

“Alright, we should go to bed.” Ryuji patted the other’s head.

The glasses wearer hummed. “There’s still some time though.”

“What do you wanna do?”

Akira looks up at him through half lidded eyes. Ryuji knows that look. “…Can I make the last few hours of your birthday better?”

The blonde gulped. He’s no idiot; he can tell when Akira wants to get it on. And honestly, so does he. A few months without Akira really made him pent up. “…Yeah.”

The former wild card got up and straddled the blonde’s lap, instantly sending blood flowing down to both of the boy’s members. He wraps his arms around his neck, tilts his head, and leans in to deeply kiss Ryuji right off the bat.

Oh shit.

Ryuji grips the other’s hips. God, he missed this so much. Just him and Akira spending a heated passionate moment with each other, leading up to something more. If he starting to feel drowsy then this’ll definitely wake him up.

“Mm, missed you… so much…” Akira mumbled in between kisses.

“Missed you too…”

Akira slips him tongue in Ryuji’s mouth quickly, causing the other to moan. Both of their hard-ons were begging to be released from their confinement and Akira starts grinding his against Ryuji’s.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. It’s happening.

They both groaned, Akira gently pushing Ryuji down to the bed with his tongue still exploring his mouth. Ryuji reached down and squeezed Akira’s ass, earning a lewd moan from him. Fuck, that sounded hot. They detach to catch their breath and Akira moves down to his neck, thankful that he’s wearing his yellow tank top to reveal more skin to suck bruises on his shoulder and collarbone.

Ryuji groaned, savoring the feeling of Akira’s warm lips on his neck. The boy melts instantly when Akira kisses him in a particular spot and the latter hits the jackpot immediately. He can feel the other’s teeth grazing his skin, gently nipping to cause some small dark marks for when he wakes up. Akira knows Ryuji doesn’t want people, especially his mom, to see where he got hickeys. The collarbone is just fine for him; Ryuji has nice collarbones after all. The blonde reciprocates by gripping Akira’s fluffy black locks, making the raven haired boy moan against his skin. Still soft as always.

Akira lets up and kisses him on the lips. “Mm, want me to blow you and have you fuck me tonight?”

Both of their pupils fully blown out, panting to catch their breath. “Fuck, yes.”

They changed their positions with Ryuji on his back, head resting on Akira’s pillow. The other lowered the blonde’s shorts and underwear, immediately springing free his dick. Licking his lips, he takes Ryuji’s dick in his hands and gives it a few strokes. Ryuji moans quietly.

God, he missed this so effing much.

Without warning Akira takes the tip in his mouth, then the shaft, until his lips touch the base.

“Argh-! F-Fuck!” Ryuji gritted his teeth and gripped the soft black locks again, making Akira moan on his member. Akira was too good at giving head for his own good. His warm and wet mouth always made the blonde buck his hips until it hit the back of his throat.

“God, Kira… your mouth feels so fuckin’ good.” Each thrust of the hip made Akira gag as it hit the back of his throat. Akira relished the sounds Ryuji made when he’s all hot and bothered. He held the base and bobbed his head, earning a stream of curses from the blonde and tighter grip on his hair. He can tell Ryuji has been really pent up since their long distance.

His tongue gliding the underside of Ryuji’s cock made the former track star arch his back, and breathing unevenly. As Akira bobbed his head faster and sucked harder, he can feel that he’s gonna unload soon. No way was he gonna end the night without ramming into Akira’s insides. But being edged just before he was about to blow felt way too good. So he lets his boyfriend keep going for a little longer.

It didn’t help that Akira started pumping the base as he bobbed faster. He knows this riles up Ryuji more. He knows he loves being edged like this. As much as he loved sucking him dry, he definitely wants Ryuji take him from the back tonight.

“Ah, shit! Kira, baby- stop, stop!”

He lets up with a pop and lets the member hit Ryuji’s abs with a slap, throbbing and pulsing. Ryuji groaned, holding back his climax. Akira rests his head on the boy’s thigh, taking in the sight of Ryuji’s contorting face and heaving muscled body. Has he been working out more? That’s a silly question; of course he has. They promised to work out even if they were miles away from each other.

His chest looked more toned as it heaved up and down. His abs look more defined as well and he definitely noticed his arms were bigger when he wore the yellow tank top earlier. Ryuji was beautiful inside and out.

“I’m gonna grab the stuff we need.” Ryuji nods and puts an arm over his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Akira gets up and unzips his bag again, taking out a familiar metal container. He unlocks it to see a few condoms, a new bottle of lube, and a few small towels. He takes one condom, the lube, towels and puts back the container in the bag, making his way back to Ryuji.

“Tired already?” He said teasingly.

“Hell no.” Ryuji chuckled and sat up. “I ain’t sleepin’ until I blow your brains out.”

“Romantic.” He pecks him on the cheek.

“Wait, don’t you want me to suck you off too?”

“Honestly, I just want you inside me right now. You can give me a blowjob another time. If you can make me come by fucking me until I see stars, even better.”

Hearing that made Ryuji’s dick twitch in anticipation. Thankfully Akira didn’t notice as he lay on his stomach. The blonde shuffled and carefully lowered Akira’s pajamas. His eyes widened at what he saw.

“Holy shit… Aki.”

The raven haired boy smirked and turned his head to look over his shoulder. “You like what you see?” Akira was wearing a jock strap. His ass nicely accentuated by the bands wrapped around just below it.

“Happy birthday, big boy.” He teasing swayed his hips.

Ryuji bit his lip and couldn’t help but get a handful of the cheek. Akira bit his lower lip and moaned. “God, how much of a freak did you become while you were back home?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know in our next escapade? Or should I say, ‘sex-capade?’”

“Dude. Don’t.” Ryuji said almost threateningly with a blush. He would risk getting blue balls if he had to hear another pun.

Akira chuckled as Ryuji grabbed the lube and coated a finger. He spread Akira a bit more and pushed his finger in, making Akira hiss at the protrusion. Akira was tight again after a few month, which was to be expected. Ryuji will gladly open him up again. He took his finger out and added more lube, inserting a second finger now.

“Grhh…ah, Yuji…” It’s gonna take a few minutes for Akira to get accustomed again but they still got some time before going to bed. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out until Akira widened up a bit. Akira whined as the blonde did a scissor motion with his fingers and holy shit, it’s one of the hottest sounds Akira has ever made.

He used his free hand to grab a cheek. “Relax, Aki. You’re getting tight again.”

The other boy took deep breaths. The sooner he can loosen up, the faster Ryuji can twist his insides and head to the bathhouse. He relaxed his legs, which were tense, and tried to lay limp on the bed.

“There you go.” Ryuji whispered as he was able to thrust his fingers deeper, making Akira whine as he was close to hitting his prostate. That did not go unnoticed, so Ryuji leans close to Akira’s ear. “You’re gonna be good now? Huh?” He said gruffly, making Akira’s cock twitch against the fabric restraining it.

“H-Huh?” The former leader breathed out as he turned to face Ryuji.

“You’re gonna stop bein’ a smartass? None of your stupid puns?” He lightly prods his prostate.

“A-Ah! Y-Yuji…”

“Hm? What’s that?” Another press.

Akira sobs. “Y-Yuji… I’ll stop… please… just fuck me…”

Ryuji chuckles and kisses his temple. “That’s better.” He curls his fingers, receiving an honest scream from Akira.

“Nggh… fuck…”

Ryuji coats a third finger. “That’ll put you in your place.” He slides three fingers in and Akira hisses. “Easy there, Aki. Just makin’ sure you’re fully stretched.” He whispered caringly against the other’s ear. The wild card loves how Ryuji can switch from dominant to caring almost instantly.

“Mm, love you Ryuji…” He breathed out.

“Love you too babe.” He kisses back. “Almost there.” He can feel his fingers gliding easier now. He does another scissor motion again with three fingers to stretch him again, just for good measure. Akira let out a shuddering sigh as he felt that.

Pulling out his fingers, he wiped them with the towel and picked up the condom. He tore it open and carefully sheathed his dick in it. He slicked it up with lube and fucking his own hand would feel good but Akira’s ass was _way_ better.

Ryuji raised Akira’s hips and got into position. He pushed the tip in and glided in all the way without a hitch. They both threw their heads back and groaned in satisfaction.

“F-Fuck… God, I missed you Aki…”

“Mm… missed you too…”

Slowly, Ryuji thrusted in and out with Akira trying to grind along his rhythm. His grip tightens on the boy’s hips, sure enough to leave a bruise if he gripped any harder. He reached under and freed Akira’s cock from the cloth of the jockstrap, slowly pumping it to the same rhythm of his thrusts

“O-Oh fuck… Yuji…”

“I got you, Aki… you can trust me.” He lets go of the other’s member for a second and places the towel underneath him, judging where Akira would unload.

Ryuji picked up the pace and gripped the band of the jockstrap as a harness. Akira’s moans drew out longer and the sound of skin hitting against skin filled the attic. The blonde rolled his eyes back at the sensation of being inside his boyfriend, cursing under breath. He can feel his climax building up again. Hopefully they can reach their peak at the same time.

The blonde thrusted upwards, trying to hit Akira’s prostate now and he found the sweet spot instantly.

“A-Ahh! F-Fuck… like that… right there Yuji…!” He gripped his pillow tight.

He thrusted faster, eager to both come at the same time. He reached back under and pumped Akira’s dick. “Tell me when you’re close babe…”

Hot breaths and moans filled the room, love and lust mixing in the air. Almost there, Ryuji thought. He can hold out a bit longer until Akira was close too. Ryuji leaned down and planted kisses on Akira’s back and shoulders, hoping to stimulate the other even more. Luckily, that did the trick.

“Y-Yuji… I’m close…”

“Me too… Fuck…”

Just a few more pumps and thrusts. Both boys can feel the heat in their lower stomach dropping further and further. Almost there… almost there…

“Ahh-! I’m coming…!”

“F-Fuck! I’m gonna-“

Ryuji pointed Akira’s member down, hoping his load hits the towel while he thrusted out his orgasm. Their groans filled the lit attic until they were spent. The blonde carefully looked under to see that the towel did catch Akira’s load. He carefully replaced it with another towel and folded up the soiled one, tossing it to the floor. Taking another towel, he pulled out from his boyfriend and used it to slip off the condom and tie it up.

“I’ll be right back, Kira. Just gonna throw this out.”

The other boy hummed a confirmation, lying limp. Ryuji ran down to the LeBlanc bathroom and took a few sheets of tissue to cover up the condom and threw it at the bottom of the bin, hoping Sojiro won’t notice and kill him for it. He washed his hands with soap and made his way up. He sees Akira up now bringing out some spare clothes and larger towels for their bath.

“Ready to clean up?”

“You know it.” Ryuji grinned back.

They put back on their old clothes and headed down the stairs. Ryuji wrapped an arm over Akira’s shoulder, as he always does, and kisses his cheek.

“Best birthday ever.” He laughed.

Akira laughed back. “Happy Birthday Ryuji. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Once they were clean, they couldn’t wait to sleep in each other’s arms and face the world together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ryuji!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
